What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Prettie Parker
Summary: Hearts are broken, lives rocked and one unlucky soul learns… what goes around, comes back around
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What Goes Around, Comes Back Around

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any affiliation with the TV show Roswell or the characters. They belong to Jason Katims, Melina Metz, WB and UPN. No infringement is intended.

**Genre:** UC, CC

**Pairings/Couple(s):** Mi/L, M/L, M/M

**Rating:** Mature

**Summary:** After all the destruction that passed through their lives in Season two. Two unlikely souls, Michael & Liz find comfort in each other's arms. Knowing no one would understand and they would only hurt those they loved more, they kept their relationship secret. Until someone gets suspicious and they get caught. Hearts are broken, lives rocked and one unlucky soul learns… what goes around, comes back around.

**Authors Note:** This is a story involving cheating, if that topic makes you uncomfortable, this is not the story for you. Finally, there are no villains in this story, just people making hurtful choices.

What Goes Around Comes Back Around

*Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man. You know I gave you the world.

You had me in the palm of your hand.*

A chilly wind danced threw the dark, empty Roswell streets. Silently Max walked. Steady steps of a driven man making his way to a destination. Not an hour earlier he had been in his lonely room, torn apart when he decided to pay his girlfriend a late night visit, his favorite way to see her.

Now he walked the quiet streets making his way to her diner to surprise her on what he felt must be a lonely night for her as well.

His heart was heavy with guilt over loosing his son to Tess, letting Alex die, and betraying Liz. It had been a hard year. He felt driven to find her and let her lick his wounds, tell him it would be ok. They would fix it together, like they always did.

Approaching the diner Max was surprised to see the lights still on. Quiet as not to disturb the night Max crept to the window, steadying his eyes on the freshly cleaned pane of glass. A strange image shined back, one that baffled and twisted.

*So why your love went away. I just can't seem to understand. Thought it was me and you babe. Me and you until the end But I guess I was wrong.*

Squinting in disbelief Max's eyes gazed into the diner while the night cloaked him in darkness unbeknownst to those inside.

There before him was Liz but she wasn't alone. Michael kept her company at the bar, inhaling another spoonful of ice cream just before Liz did the same.

An innocent drop of that chilled cream missed Liz's lips and slipped onto her chest in the opening of her uniform.

Max watched in horror as Michael without hesitation slipped his fingers in the crevasse and smoothly scooped the mistake onto his fingers before bringing it to his eager lips.

Max's eyes shot to Liz for response, who instead of smacking Michael away like Max thought she would, only laughed with excitement and squirmed under his touch.

*Don't want to think about it. Don't want to talk about it. I'm just so sick about it.

Can't believe it's ending this way.*

A hollow feeling filled Max and his heart told him to run away but his eyes stayed glued as Liz's lips spoke inaudible words before scooping her own piece of ice cream onto bare fingers and placing it on Michael's nose.

Frozen Max stood, confused and unbelieving; he didn't make a sound, barely breathing as he watched them continue what they thought no one was watching.

Another huge smile crept over Liz's lips as Michael's towering and unfamiliar laugh reached Max's ears. A laugh so rarely heard it sounded foreign to him.

Just when Max thought he couldn't take anymore he watched in disbelief as Liz's gaze turned dark and wanting before she slowly leaned in toward Michael.

Max knew what Liz was going to retrieve. His mind screamed it wasn't what it looked like. This was some sort of game between friends but his heart commanded him to stop it.

*Just so confused about it. Feeling the blues about it. I just can't do without ya. Tell me is this fair?*

Without a seconds thought Max banged on the glass with his fist, alerting them to his presence.

Like oil and water, Michael and Liz shot apart with the noise. Liz's startled eyes flew to the window where she spotted Max.

Like a moment of light through the fog, Max's brain made a permanent memory of the way Liz's eyes filled with sadness when they locked with his before being quickly replaced by a big smile as she ran to open the door for him.

Slowly Max walked to the door greeting Liz with a kiss on the cheek as he watched Michael quickly thank Liz for the ice cream, tell her he'd see her tomorrow at work then casually greet Max before making a quick exit.

Wrapping his arms around his Liz, Max felt her love for him but somewhere deep inside he shuttered, something told him this was a lie and that sadness in her eyes was the only truth left to them.

**Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye?**

"And for you?" Liz asked Max with a phony smile and doe eyes as her gaze lifted from her order pad trying to hear him over the rush in the café.

"Cherry coke with lime." Max said with his eyes stuck on her and a dopey smile as he stared at his Liz in her cute little green uniform.

Weight filled Liz's chest from deceit but an old familiar bell ring drew her attention from her heavy guilt. She turned to the calming noise as her eyes lit up.

There stood Michael behind the grill in all his glory; bandana and hair covered in sweat, apron full of grease.

"Order up." Michael barked impatiently at Maria in his usual grumpy work mood. Manuel labor never one to put him in a good space.

Until his eyes drifted over to Liz's all too obvious glance his way over her shoulder. A slow smirk formed on his lips with naughty pride as he handed Maria the hot plate.

Liz's face came to life as her eyes locked with Michael's. A warm smile crossed her face to the connection but his cocky smirk sent her face turning away as her cheeks burned crimson and belly fluttered.

"I'm taking ten." He ordered, nonchalantly removing his bandana and apron before carelessly tossing them on the counter next to the grill.

**Should've known better when you came around. That you were gonna make me cry**

"If there's nothing else I'll just go put your order in." Liz spoke quickly to everyone in the booth, regaining her professionalism.

Liz looked them over quickly seeing if there were any last wishes.

"Good. That's great." Liz responded with glee, pleased she was almost free.

She flashed them all a famous, wholesome Parker smile before dashing towards the back of the diner with excitement and an "I'm taking out the trash," to Maria.

Max fidgeted in his seat for a moment as the hair on the back of his neck stood. Her interactions with Michael hadn't gone unnoticed lately, sending chills through him, coupled with the fact that he had noticed her distance from him lately sent his worrying mind into hyper drive.

"I'll be right back." Max informed Isabel and Kyle before abruptly standing from the booth and departing toward the back.

** It's breaking my heart to watch you run around. 'Cause I know that you're living a lie. That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...**

"It's killing me to do this to Maria and Max. I don't know how much longer I can do it." Liz panted, as her heart pounded and her hands danced through his slick hair.

* What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

"Not much longer." Michael mumbled in between heated kisses down her neck. His pulse racing as his hands slipped inside her uniform and began to roam her warm skin.

**What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

Liz's knees buckled and breath caught in her throat as Michael sucked on her pulse point and her legs went limp.

Michael's strong arms wrapped firmly around her tiny waist as he held her close to him with satisfaction and pushed her further against the brick wall. His lips crashed upon hers with a vengeance. Their moments so fleeting they were reduced to backseats and alleyways, whenever a moment could go unquestioned.

** What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

Max quietly opened the backdoor to the deserted alley and stepped out. Noise filled his ears as he crept to the side of the trash bin following the muffled sounds coming from that way only to stop dead in his tracks.

His heart began to race as his eyes watched in shock and disbelief as Michael casually devoured his Liz in a way he only had in their most intimate moments. The look of extreme ecstasy on Liz's face enough to make him vomit.

Face dropped, he felt sucker punched in the gut before his adrenaline began to pump with rage and vengeance.

**What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

Strong hands grasped Michael's shoulders before yanking him free from Liz with force.

Michael stumbled away, taken off guard only to quickly regain his composure with the realization they had just been caught… again

His eyes found Max's angry, hurt ones and Michael's heart dropped as his guilt pummeled him. All the lies they had been leading just came crashing at their feet.

** Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed. You said that you were moving on now And maybe I should do the same**

"You asshole!" Max hollered as a blinding rage and strangling pain rushed through his veins just before his fist connected with Michael's lip, squirting blood everywhere as it split open and sent him crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Max? …No, Stop!" Liz screamed in shock as she dove to Michael's side and rapidly removed her apron to place on his bleeding lip.

Wrapping a sturdy arm around Michael's waist they rose to their feet on shaken, unsteady legs, full of jitters by their unexpected surprise.

Max charged toward Michael again once he got on his feet and Michael started to charge back but Liz shielded Michael with her own body. Determined if they were going to hit each other again they'd have to go threw her first. "Just stop, wasn't once bad enough, leave!" Liz yelled with strength that even she was surprised at. Her heart broke to the pain in Max's eyes but she wouldn't let that melt her into letting him attack Michael again.

** Funny thing about that is. I was ready to give you my name**

Max stopped mid-stride and finally staring in her eyes and he felt himself crumble. "How could you? I love you! What did I do? Did I hurt you? Did I disappoint you? What did I do to deserve this?!" Max ranted at Liz, bordering on hysterics just in time for the party; Maria, Kyle, and Isabel to come walking out the backdoor and watch the grand finale.

"You don't love me! You're in love with the idea of me and only when that's convenient for you! You don't even know me and that ideal girl you force me to be, I can't be her anymore!" Liz yelled at him, furious he would make himself look so innocent, the victim until the end. Had he forgotten about sleeping with Tess and getting her pregnant, because she sure hadn't?

** Thought it was me and you, babe. And now, it's all just a shame. And I guess I was wrong**

"Whoa, what's going on?" Kyle spoke up confused as the voice of reason, asking the obvious question.

Max spun on his heels to the voice, his face shooting to Maria first, "I just came out here and found them together!" Max seethed as his own words flipped his stomach and stung his eyes.

** Don't want to think about it. Don't want to talk about it. I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way.**

"What?" Questioned Maria, with a startled high pitch voice, as her eyes fell to Michael who wouldn't look at her. Silently he stood beside a fuming Liz whose uniform was disheveled looking, his lips swollen as hers and hair a mess.

"Together how?" Calmly Isabel questioned her brother for clarification; not wanting to believe what he was saying could be true, not wanting to believe Michael could do this, just a simple loss in translation.

** Just so confused about it. Feeling the blues about it. I just can't do without ya. Can you tell me is this fair?**

Max's eyes shot to Isabel as he spoke. "All over each other," Answered Max with thick disgust as he brought his eyes back upon the sinners. "I risked everything for with you." Max shot with spite, like daggers at Liz's heart.

"And I have never been ungrateful for that but that was your choice. I owe you nothing but your secret and I've kept that." Defiantly Liz answered, caught up in the hurt and angered he would still use her life against her, despite her sympathy for him.

** Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around, That you were going to make me cry**

Seeing the strength in Liz as she stood against Max, Michael had kept his tongue quiet but he could no longer. Clearing his throat to make sure his dry mouth hadn't ruined his voice Michael spoke up in the middle. "Hey back off! This isn't just on her!" Michael shot protectively to Max.

Eyes finally daring to meet Michael's, Max gave him a look of almost surprise before his eyes returned to rage. "You," He angrily pointed. "Shut up! I don't even want to hear your excuses this time! This goes so far beyond your usual stupid!" Max snarled at Michael.

"You don't get to decide that…" Michael shot back, ready to blow up on Max before a quieter voice cut him off.

"Michael?" Maria spoke up like a mouse, halting the fight. "It isn't true, right? I mean you and Liz…" Maria's heart jumped into her throat and her eyes threatened to break as she surveyed the offenders.

"…No." Dismissing the thought with a shake of her head, Maria's mind was still in denial.

Michael's muscles tightened at the sound of his name. The way her voice begged him to tell her it was a lie felt like a sledgehammer knocking him on his ass, making him cringe. He didn't love her but he'd grown to care for her a great deal and knowing he was about to smash her heart weighed his down.

Guilt filled eyes wandered the ally until they were forced to answer her. His eyes fell to hers in silence but the guilty residue that hung said things words couldn't and a gasp left Maria's breath as tears stung her eyes.

Maria fled for the back door of the diner in escape as the first droplets of her heart breaking fell.

** Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around. 'Cause I know that you're living a lie. That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find**

"Maria!" Michael called after her with concern. When she didn't even slow her step he dropped the apron from his hand and took off after her. He didn't want to leave Liz alone but at this moment he felt Maria was in worse shape. He had complete confidence in Liz's strength but he felt a heavy burden to make sure Maria would be ok and his protective instincts told him to not leave her alone like this, she had no one now that Alex was gone and Liz had just betrayed her.

Liz stood alone and defenseless against the pack of wolves she use to call friends as they stared at her with startled, questioning, pained eyes, the alley suddenly felt so cold.

"Max… I never wanted you find out this way. I was going to tell you…" Liz spoke quietly, on the verge of her own tears as her heart ached and breath quickened. She had been his rock for so long and now she worried what he would do without her.

Slowly she walked to him as she spoke to explain her actions but he backed away like she was diseased.

** What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

"Save it." Max stammered disinterested in her explanations as he wiped a single tear that wrenched from his torn heart and charged out of the alley, wounded.

Isabel offered Liz her famous ice princess eyes for so badly hurting her brother before following suit to make sure Max was ok, herself still dumbstruck by what had just been revealed.

** What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

Liz's weary eyes found the only person still remaining as two weak tears slipped from her eyes that she quickly swiped away out of dignity.

"So it's true?" Kyle questioned, feet firmly planted on the ground as everything inside him felt split in two and rocked. Torn between going after Isabel or staying and hearing Liz out.

** What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

Liz's eyes rose to meet Kyle's as the pools she fought to hold in broke free and cascaded down her face as she crumbled. "I never meant to hurt them like this. I never wanted to hurt them at all. What have I done?" Liz wept with everything she had been holding inside as she wrapped her arms around herself for security, suddenly feeling so alone in the world.

Despite Kyle's pain for Maria he walked to his other friend and pulled her into his arms as she cried against him, coming undone. He was angry with her for hurting the group the way she had but his heart softened when he saw the pain swimming in her eyes and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

** What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

"Maria, would you listen…" Michael said with frustration as he tried to speak for the fiftieth time without getting cut off.

"When I saw that look of guilt in your eyes, Michael, I realized there was nothing you could do to fix this, so no." Maria stated frankly, interrupting him once again before more silent tears slide down her face. Clutching her pillow close to her chest for strength and comfort as she rocked herself on her bed.

** What goes around comes around, Yeah**

"I'm not trying to make up for it." Irritation filled Michael's voice as he answered. Pacing the bedroom floor to keep himself from going nuts while he watched her to make sure she wouldn't do something stupid.

"Then what are you doing?" Questioned Maria with surprise, and a sniffle while subsiding her tears for a moment.

** What goes around comes around. You should know that**

Max stood directly in front of Liz's eye line with purpose. The melancholy feel held in the air surrounding her balcony with the pain and tension that hung between them.

"I don't accept what I saw, what I saw isn't the truth, because it would mean all we are is a lie! Now, I deserve the truth, and I want it right now!" Max shouted at Liz with demands. Still unable to wrap his mind around the painful truth he had witnessed.

"We aren't a lie but things have changed. It doesn't mean it wasn't real, but we can't go back, I can't go back." Liz answered honestly, trying to explain. Pained with the guilt of lying and betraying someone she cared for so much.

"What the hell is going on with you, Liz? We use to never lie to each other, you told me everything, and there was nothing you kept from me… until now." Max voiced, broken down and desperate. His brown eyes, bleeding for escape. He wouldn't believe he had lost her, he couldn't bare it.

** What goes around comes around, Yeah**

"It's true, I never use to lie to you, but then you lied to me and you got Tess pregnant behind my back and didn't tell me until she killed my best friend." Liz brought up the elephant in the room with a strong front, not willing to take the sole blame.

"This is about Tess?" Max questioned with a tilt in his voice and a baffled stare as a flutter of hope inside this had just been revenge.

** What goes around comes around. You should know that**

"No, this doesn't have to do with flashes or Courtney or anything else alien related." Michael answered as he nervously scratched his eyebrow and paced her bedroom floor. Explaining the situation while she offered him only tears turned out harder than Michael had anticipated.

"Then what? What did I do to reserve this? Do I want too much for you? Have I been ignoring you? …Is it the hair? Fetish for brunette because there's dye, you know?" Maria pathetically grasped at straws she herself didn't even really believe were possibilities but his simple explanation didn't seem plausible. The option her boyfriend and last best friend had fallen for each other behind her back seemed too unbearable.

"Maria…" Michael growled at her under his breath loosing his patients. She had spent the last ten minutes excepting every excuse as an answer but the one he gave her, the truth.

"Then what… sex? Is this about sex?" Maria continued to rant threw tears only letting Michael speak when she took a moment for breath.

** Don't want to think about it (no). Don't want to talk about it. I'm just so sick about it.**

"No, I am not sleeping with Michael or anyone else for that matter and I'm not going to until I am ready, and I'm… I am just not ready." Tears shinning in her eyes as she looked up at him, Liz answered her interrogator's very personal and probing questions with honest answers. She felt he deserved as much.

Without a word Max's hand gently reached out and delicately grazed the skin of Liz's cheek sending a shock threw both of them, like a pull toward each other. A flash of light imploded their vision; stars began shooting all around them as an array of flashes washed over them. Their memories coursing threw them like a meteor shower in the connection.

The brush of Max's lips against hers, when they first kissed and the way it fluttered her heart. The way his hands felt so safe wrapped around her face as he pulled her in for a memorable kiss the night of her blind date. Heated hungry lips uniting in the desert night as they searched to locate the orbs. Gentle caresses, delicate kisses and soul barring words from the night they spent in the van.

** Can't believe it's ending this way. Just so confused about it. Feeling the blues about it (yeah). I just can't do without ya Tell me is this fair?**

Taking a deep breath, Max spoke first, "Did you feel that? I felt it too. I know you think that...that I need let you go...for the sake of my race and I know you're angry about Tess… still distraught over Alex …so you went to Michael. But I could never love anyone else Liz, they can't be you. No one else will ever feel the way you do to me." Softheartedly and breathlessly Max spoke, tears splashing his eyes with honesty once again as he slowly caressed Liz's cheek, trying to reach her, and show her how much she still loved him.

"No," Firmly Liz said, backing away from his touch. She wouldn't allow him to sweet talk her back into misery once again. "This wasn't about Tess and I didn't do this for your race. And my pain over Alex… it has nothing to do with this. You know, you have got me wearing this halo, Max, but...I'm not a perfect person. I make mistakes, I made a mistake. Look, Michael and I were falling for each other behind Maria's and your back. And that was wrong but I don't regret Michael, I love him. I'm sorry."

** Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye? Should've known better when you came around. That you were going to make me cry**

"Do you love her?" With a whispers voice Maria questioned as a single heart broken tear fell from her eye in grief over her words and the sense of loss that came with them.

Michael raised his face from his hands, crouched in a corner of her room on the floor where he had been sitting in silence, while Maria silently cried to herself and cursed him every time he spoke.

** Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around. 'Cause I know that you're living a lie But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find**

He watched her face for a moment, when she continued to stare he realized she actually wanted an answer this time. With a heart heavy from guilt and deceit but also full with a new kind of love Michael locked with Maria's eyes and slowly nodded.

A ragged breath escaped Maria in response to his revelation and how real it made things as the pain set in, "Then it's over. I know we're over."

Michael stared at her watery eyes that made him weak in the gut and opened his mouth in response. "Yea, we are." Solemnly Michael answered as the lock he had been under was finally set free.

** What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around

"Max, we have to stop this. We must. We're destroying each other. Look at what we've been reduced to. We're not meant to be together. We haven't been since Tess came to town and we found out she was your…" Liz's breath died on her lips. Words unspoken but the silence said their true meanings as her tear filled eyes captured his and held with the unbearable truth.

The truth they both felt between them and knew in their hearts now had become undeniable and the end had come.

"You were my first love. You'll always live in my heart… but this is our end. Goodbye Max." A few silent tears slipped free with her strong meaningful farewell. Her heart broke as tears fell from his eyes too with her words, his gaze never wavering, never blinking.

The breath stopped his in lungs, the beat stilled in his heart. Max felt blown away as his dreams disappeared in the night around them.

His insides quaked but he refused to beg her anymore. She had made up her mind and stolen his right to choose.

Holding her gaze Max took a heavy breath and answered. "Goodbye Liz." The words choking in his throat, he stared at her for a moment longer, placing her beautiful face in his memory forever.

Then he turned abruptly, without another word and walked stiffly to the ladder and descended, never turning back, he too disappeared in the darkness like his lost dreams for them.

**What goes around, goes around, goes around. Comes all the way back around**

He sat desolate on the park bench staring at his hands while his mind haunted him with everything he had done and lost.

Misery filled his atmosphere, and surrounded him like a plague as he silently wept inside. Never a tear to be visibly seen.

Quiet footsteps approached and stopped just before him, as if taken by surprise to see him.

"Max?" She questioned voice hoarse from hours of tears and heartache. Her body hung heavy and lifeless.

Face rose to the familiar and kind hearted but dull sound. The only voice he was certain knew exactly how he felt and his eyes were finally willing to meet someone's gaze.

"Are you alright?" Asking a question she could clearly see and understand the answer. Still she felt too lame not to ask as everything inside her to felt heavy and like giving up. Every movement she made was a draining and tiring task.

"No." Solemnly he answered, his eyes dull and broken before he dropped them to the security of his hands once again.

I watch the sun go down, I watch the sun go down. Then I wander around, then I wander around. It's here then it's gone. Love doesn't last too long.

She sat vulnerably on her balcony lawn chair, the chilly wind licking her legs. Not writing, not speaking, her eyes just stared into dark space as the days events unfolded in her mind and another pointless tear fell from her guilty eye.

A face appeared in the night as the figure climbed onto her balcony and slowly rested his sturdy feet on the landing.

With strength and dignity she wiped away her tear and glanced at her visitor, one of many that day.

Speak a word; he didn't as he stood beside the brick wall watching her with insightful eyes.

"How's Maria?" Breaking the night's natural symphony with her voice, Liz's gaze steadied on her cold, bare legs.

"Devastated… but she'll be ok. She's strong." The figure answered with nervous fidgeting hands that scratched his eyebrow, unsure where the place them. Unsure where he was welcome or if he was at all.

"Thank god." Breathed out Liz to herself, slightly calming the current of storms that tore through her. Softening the blows, she beat herself with.

When the air had begun to chill in his lungs and mimicked his heart he spoke.

"What now?" He questioned quietly not wanting to disturb the silence, the only thing keeping them in tacked.

Eyes lifting to meet his tortured pair and a sigh left her. "What do you mean?" She questioned baffled and fearful there could be more to do because after hurting everyone she loved she wasn't sure she could bare more.

I didn't even have time to get it straight in my mind. To catch up from behind, to see that I was blind And I wish I was wrong. But love doesn't last too long.

"Can I sit down?" Her soft voice breaking the silence with a question that asked for more than just a seat but company on this sleepless, tortured night.

"Sure." Half heartedly he answered, indifferent to his surroundings while his insides still felt shell-shocked and grim.

Quietly she took a seat on the hard bench beside him. Darkness all around them, silence filled the cool desert night. Only the breeze rustling threw the bare trees and the night crickets offered conversation as the pair sat in miserable companionship.

"We could talk about what happened, if you want." Piercing the silence, Maria's voice cried of loneliness and despair while her face looked placid and unmoved.

"No." Frankly, Max answered. The thought of verbalize what he felt inside threatened to consume him. His tone cold and detached in a way that sent a chill down her spine, having never heard him sound so dispassionate.

All you lovers in the dark can forget what I said. 'Cause it still goes on in my heart  
And it still goes on in my head.

"With us," Pulling his eyes away from her and back up to the starry night, Michael was unable to watch what he perceived as regret that consumed her gaze.

Slowly her frail body rose from her lawn chair and walked to him as she spoke. "What do you want to happen?" Meekly she questioned, fearful he had changed his mind. Her lids heavy and eyes puffy from a day of tears as new tears loomed just below the brim.

"I don't know." He answered absently, not willing to be the needy one. Everything about her told him she had changed her mind after everything that had happened. Who knows maybe she had even gone back to Max, raced through his doubting mind as he stared at the safe staring night above.

Coming to stand beside him, a half-hearted, breathy laugh escaped her lips at how ironic it all was. She had lost it all for nothing; she had broken the hearts of the people she loved the most for nothing.

Tears filled her eyes but she didn't allow them to fall and hang her pain of rejection for him to see. She slowly nodded her head, offering the only strong resolution she could to his honesty. Accepting her fate and punishment with a brave face.

His heart began to race and stomach tightened as he felt her slipping away and for the first time in this life Michael was willing to be vulnerable if it meant knowing how she really felt before saying goodbye.

Rivers to the sea, rivers to the sea. How it is right now is how it's always gonna be  
It's here then it's gone. Love doesn't last too long.

"Should I leave? Do you want me to leave?" Feeling unwanted there, like every other place she had been that day clenched her gut and brought a lump to her throat, her voice wavering under the torrent of pain and worthlessness she felt inside.

Slowly his face turned once again to meet her eyes where she sat beside him. They locked in a silent stare of grief. Both faces old and haggard from an aging day.

"No," Max spoke softly with empathy as his eyes hung with hers. Her eyes like a banner, signaling a safe haven to come and just be nothing, nothing but not alone.

Her gaze held his as her insides choked on the misery following her like a shadow all day. Her body shook lightly from holding in everything, threatening to crumble her once again as one fatal tear escaped and slowly slid down her face like a bleeding wound.

Like the healer he is his strong hand reached out, his thumb grazing her cheek softly wiping away her pain. Bringing an ease to her heart no one else had been able to offer.

Eyes still intertwined with each other, saying things words didn't describe. Knowing no one else in the world except the person beside them, connected to them, knew just how far the pain they felt ran and just how deep the cut went. While leaving a bid for safe haven too.

I watch the sun go down, I watch the sun go down. Then I wander around.  
Then I wander around. Then I wander around.

Turning to her abruptly, he wrapped his strong hands on either side of her shoulders forcing her to face him as he spoke.

"Look I need to tell you that I know this thing has been screwed up from the beginning. You and me… us, but I wouldn't change it for anything. From the moment I read your journal. From the second I kissed your lips. I knew you were the girl for me. I never wanted anyone else. I still don't." Michael confessed, solid and sure. His gaze hung on her; her slumped shoulders, hanging head, as he put himself out there in a way he had never before. A weighting lifting from his chest after finally telling her how he really felt.

Her face rose to meet him once he finished. Watery eyes, tear stained cheeks, she held his gaze searching his golden orbs for the honesty she heard in his voice.

Heart fluttering to life and lightening under the load as Liz saw only assurance in his usually closed gaze. Her steady hand rose to his face and gently stoked it with compassion and endearment. "I love you to. No one gets me or accepts me like you. I didn't mean for it to happen this way but I can't stop what I feel for you and I don't want to anymore. I don't want anybody else." Her words matching the undeniable honesty in his as she reached up on her tippy-toes to meet him.

His head fell to greet hers as their lips met in a delicate, reassuring kiss, careful not hurt his injured lip. A kiss which promised whatever happened after this, whatever came their way tomorrow, they would at least have each other and sometimes that's enough.


End file.
